Farewell
by Ricochet
Summary: Dark Kat becomes suspcious of Sub-Zero and sends Rain to kill Razor. Meanwhile, Reptile and Victoria fall in love and, now, Reptile doesn't know what to do.


FAREWELL  
AUTHOR: Felicia McFurry  
Email: Mel_B_52@hotmail.com  
  
1 year has passed since Jake had found out that Sub-Zero was his son,  
Dusty. During that year, Jake had remained solitaire. He mostly stayed in the  
hangar, working on missiles and other gadgets to try to get his mind off of the  
complication that was placed before him.   
Felicia, on the other hand, wasn't as badly affected but she still remained  
kind of down whenever she was around her husband. When he was upset, she  
usually was too, that was how close they were together. When one suffered, the  
other one did as well.   
This day was not any different than the rest of them since Jake had revealed  
the true identity of Sub-Zero. Dressed up in his flight suit, just in case he got the  
urge to run off and think for awhile, Razor was at his work bench working on his  
new and improved match-head missiles. Victoria was standing up in front of the  
table, leaning against it. Felicia and Isis were out shopping and T-Bone had went  
out flying for a while.   
Even T-Bone was suffering on Razor's sadness. That was how close their  
friendship was.   
Victoria had one of her sais and was spinning it around, obviously bored.   
"Sooo..dad, when do I get to be a SWAT Kat?," she asked nicely, trying to  
get on his good side.   
"When you are older," Razor answered nonchalantly, still keeping his  
attention to the missile.   
Victoria sighed and said, "Older?! Dad, I am 16 years old! I think it's time  
for me to be a SWAT Kat. Hey, you don't have to let me fly the Turbokat or  
anything. But I even thought up a cool nick name: ShadowKat." She grinned.  
"You'll have to wait, Victoria. I am not letting my daughter go out this  
young and start to get into dangerous situations," Razor stated, starting to become  
annoyed.  
Victoria growled, she was soo angry. She was hoping so much that her  
father would agreed because of their situation at the moment and thought that they  
might need the help. But obviously not. She jabbed one of her sais into the table  
and then said, "Fine! I can't be a vigilante but Dusty can go out and start to freeze  
people!," she spat and then was about to turn to head back upstairs, but stopped,  
scared in her tracks when she heard Razor bang the table really hard with his fist.   
D*mnit, Victoria! Do you think I actually want him to be out there?! I  
want my son back!," he said as he pushed the missile parts off of the table hard.   
Victoria finally realized how much pain Razor was in. "Look, dad...I am  
sorry...I didn't realize how much this was eating you up. We'll get Dusty back..,"  
she said softly, her lip quivering..upset at herself for upsetting Razor knowing he  
was upset as it was.   
Razor sighed heavily as he made his way to the Cyclotron. "Look..I need  
to get out for awhile. Will you be okay here by yourself?," he asked as he got on  
the cyclotron.  
Victoria nodded. "Yeah, I will. Be careful, father."  
"I will, "he replied and revved up the Cyclotron, then took off out of the  
hangar.   
Victoria sighed and then went back up to her room.   
******************************************************************  
30 minutes later, a figure was heading into the salvage yard. It moved  
stealthy across the scrap metal piled yard. It was Reptile. He had came here for  
reason. Not to check on Razor for Sub-Zero but for another reason. Reptile had  
snuck out the day to come here making sure that no one would come along, not  
even Sub-Zero. He saw a light in Victoria's room and grinned.   
He wanted to see here so badly. The first day he had saw here with  
Sub-Zero, he had fallen in love. He climbed up on a pile of scrap metal that was  
near the garage and looked in through her window. How gorgeous she was! He  
sighed happily, obviously on cloud 9. The love that he had for her was so great! If  
only she could love him back.   
Suddenly, he snapped back to reality and realized that she was heading out  
of her room and downstairs! He slid down the metal quickly but quietly and  
ducked under the window. He noticed her going to the kitchen and then climbing  
down a ladder of some sort. Reptile had to follow! He wanted to keep an eye on  
her, he wasn't sure if Dark Kat would send his comrades to attack the garage or  
not, so he wanted to protect her. He changed into his reptilian form and then  
became invisible. He crept over to the kitchen and went down the ladder which led  
into the hangar.   
In the hangar, Victoria was over near one of the lockers, she opened one of  
them and took out her sais again. She then began to practice with them. Reptile  
watched in her awe.   
How talented she was! How magnificent! He sighed again happily but this  
time when he did it accidentally hissed. He couldn't help it, it was the reptilian form  
he was in, but that was the only way he could watch her without being seen.  
Victoria's ears perked up when she heard him hiss. She drew her sais now  
into a defensive position. "Who's there?," she demanded. No reply.   
Reptile stayed directly still and held his breath, just in case he hissed again.  
But Victoria already knew where the hiss came from, she started to approach  
Reptile. Reptile stopped breathing! He was so terrified that this was it.   
Victoria could now see an outline appearing around the wall where Reptile  
was. She placed both sais into one hand then quickly with her free hand. She  
grabbed Reptile from his hiding place, making him now visible. She screamed at  
the sight of him since he was a reptile like form and threw him on the ground.   
Reptile turned back to his regular form. Victoria growled at the sight of  
him and pounced on him, sais ready to slit his throat, just in case he made any  
attempt to attack her.   
"I don't wish to hurt you," Reptile said calmly.  
"Yeah right, "Victoria said as she pressed her sai closer. "Why are you  
here?"  
"I was with your brother the other night and I saw you and," Reptile  
started to reply but Victoria interrupted him.  
"My brother?," Victoria said and released some pressure from her sai.   
"Yeah, I am his friend. Listen...I came here for a reason. Not to harm you  
by any means," he said trying to soothe her.  
"Then why are you here?," she asked distrustfully.  
"Because I-I...," Reptile's voice faded. He did not want to say it, but yet at  
the same time he did.  
"You what?," Victoria pressed.   
Reptile bowed his head and then muttered, "I love you.."  
Victoria got off of him quickly, obviously shocked. "You-you what?," she  
asked, her voice trembling. She couldn't believe what she just heard.  
Reptile sighed and stood up. "I love you, Victoria. I can't help it. You're  
so gorgeous. I know this is a shock..but I can't go against you. I don't want to be  
with Dark Kat any more. I don't want to be against you." He lowered his head,  
ashamed and embarrassed at what he just said. He walked over to the table that  
Razor was working at, he just stood there staring at the wall, leaving Victoria  
thinking about all of this.   
Her eyes watered up. She knew for some strange reason that she loved  
him too. Even in a split second, she fell in love with him. She shook her head and  
walked over to him and sat down beside him. Victoria lifted his head up and  
looked deeply into his eyes. Then kissed him on the forehead.   
Reptile looked at her in disbelief. She loved him back! Without any  
thoughts, he took off his mask but not the hood that covered the rest of his head,  
and kissed her deeply. Victoria returned the kiss deeper. They embraced each  
other, and kissed each other for a very long time.   
******************************************************************  
The following night, Dark Kat was being very suspicious of Sub-Zero for  
betrayal. He had gone out very often lately at the same time. He knew that  
Sub-Zero must have find out that Razor was his true father.   
Sub Zero walked up to Dark Kat's large throne like chair that Dark Kat  
was sitting in.   
"Come up here," Dark Kat said softly as he waved his fingers in motion to   
beckon Sub-Zero.  
Sub-Zero approached him cautiously. "I prefer you tell me why I am  
here," he replied. He was angry at Dark Kat for lying to him and taking him away  
from his parents. He would show no praise to Dark Kat anymore.   
"Because your father demands it," Dark Kat said angrily. The Lin Kuei had  
told the ninjas that Dark Kat was now their father and they would show the proper  
respect to him as well.   
"Stepfather," Sub-Zero said defiantly. "If your only purpose is to review  
the destruction of my family. I would like to leave."  
"Is that how you would talk to Razor, Sub-Zero?, "Dark Kat questioned  
suspiciously. He had raised the question, to allow Sub-Zero to realize that he was  
on to him.   
"No, Dark Kat," Sub-Zero said firmly and then left, showing no fear  
whatsoever.  
Dark Kat's eyes followed Sub-Zero until he left, then turned to Lin Kuei  
who was standing beside him. "Sub-Zero gives me no choice. Send Rain. He  
must kill Razor," he ordered. Lin Kuei bowed and walked out to where Rain was  
at.   
******************************************************************  
That night, it was storming real bad and but it was real mysterious by the  
fact that there were just clouds, thunder and lightning but no rain. Razor was  
down in the hangar, working on some missiles still. His mind still clouded. It was  
midnight and everyone else was asleep. But the storm was helping clear his mind  
off either.   
He was getting suspicious of this storm, he climbed up to the kitchen and  
walked outside. He didn't bother changing clothes first because it was midnight  
and knew no one would come to the garage and by the fact the gates were   
closed. He stood outside the door and looked up at the sky.   
The full moon was still showing but clouds were around it. It was thunder  
very loudly and lightning was filling the sky.   
He was surprised that any of his friends were still asleep. Also something  
else that was freaky about the storm was by the fact, that a mist was surrounding  
the garage. Razor knew something *had* to be up.   
Suddenly, there was a loud lightning clash and then Rain appeared on top  
of the garage balcony behind Razor. Razor wasn't aware of his presence yet. Rain  
walked closer to the edge of the balcony. That's when Razor heard him, he turned  
around and saw one of the ninja warriors wearing a pink ninja's costume very  
similar to Sub-Zero's.   
Rain jumped down in front of Razor and landed on his feet. Razor got into  
a defense position, even though he knew he was no master of the martial arts.   
Without even warning, Rain did a round house kick, Razor ducked but when he  
lifted up, Rain smacked him hard across the face. Razor growled and threw some  
punches but Rain blocked them and then kicked Razor. Razor cried out in pain  
and spiraled a little in the air before falling to the ground.   
He made himself get up, but everytime he did, Rain would knock him  
down. This was a battle, Razor knew he couldn't win. Rain took Razor and  
flipped him behind his back. Razor growled and got back, now furious. He was  
going to beat him! He knew it!   
He kicked Rain in the stomach then across the underside of his right knee,  
dislocating it. Rain cried out loud in pain and fell to the ground, grasping his knee.   
Razor got into ready position but knew for sure that he had won. Rain sat up a  
little and glared at Razor. With his left hand, he put his knee back in place, letting  
out a sharp, short cry of pain.   
Razor couldn't believe it! This guy was crazy!   
Rain jumped back up onto his feet, and kicked Razor in the stomach, then  
hit hard across the back. Then he got on the left side of Razor when Razor had  
collapsed a little from the stomach kicked, and did a flip kicking Razor right in the  
head.   
Razor collapsed on the ground, the pain too immense. His head was  
throbbing. His vision now fuzzy. He forced himself to stay conscious and looked  
right at Rain.   
Rain stood there, right arm diagonally pointing upwards in the air, left arm  
diagonally pointing down. All of a sudden a lightning bolt struck down at Razor.  
If Razor did have such great quick reactions, he would have been fried, but he did  
and rolled out of the way.   
Victoria ran downstairs when she heard the lightning bolt and saw Rain and  
her father on the ground, very wounded. She charged at him but Rain kicked her  
and then threw her back into the door, she lay on the ground.   
Felicia ran out and saw Rain, Razor and Victoria. "Chance!," she called.   
Chance was asleep in his bed, since nothing much really woke him up but  
when he heard Felicia's call for help, he sprang out of bed. He was wearing his  
flight suit as well because he had stayed up with Razor for the most part and didn't  
bother to change into his night clothes.   
When he met Felicia downstairs, he also saw Rain and his best buddy on  
the ground, wounded. He started to growl already without even thinking about it.   
Rain looked at them, then back at Razor. He knew he must finish his  
mission if he wanted to live. Because he knew Dark Kat would not be too happy  
and would kill him. He glanced back at them and then took off running into the   
night.   
"Razor!," Felicia said and ran over to him when he saw that Victoria was  
okay. She dropped to her knees and cradled him.   
T-Bone ran over to him and bent down. "You all right?," he asked.   
Razor couldn't answer, he was so weak from the fight, all he could do was  
barely nod.   
"I am going after him," T-Bone growled.  
Razor, very weakly said, "Careful...lightning." Just saying that took the  
breath from him.   
"Got it," T-Bone said as he stood up and ran back inside and into the  
hangar, to go out in the Turbokat.   
"You okay?," Felicia asked, full of concern.   
"I think so," Razor replied, but then he collapsed on her knees, having  
labored breathing.   
Felicia was shocked, and gently stroke his fur as he laid there, not knowing  
what to do.   
Above on the hill of scrap metal, stood a figure, growling silently to  
himself. That figure was Reptile. He had seen the whole fight and couldn't believe  
Rain would do that. Especially what he did to Victoria. He was so ticked, he did  
not want to be with Dark Kat any longer.   
******************************************************************  
A couple of hours later, T-Bone returned to the hangar with a heavy heart.  
He had lost Rain. Fortunately, Razor was going to make it, just might be out of  
commission for a couple of days until his strength returned. He was now back in  
his bed, sound asleep.   
Felicia stood there by his side, T-Bone had told her to get some rest, but  
she had refused and told him just go to bed and that she would sleep later on.   
Victoria was up in her bedroom, she had some minor bruises from the fall.   
******************************************************************  
Back at Dark Kat's hideout, Rain didn't get off so easily. He collapsed  
before Dark Kat, not wanting to die for failing. "Please, Dark Kat. Please don't  
kill me. Let me have another chance. Send me back! Please, I'll kill him this time,"  
he begged.   
Dark Kat looked at Rain with no pity, no honor whatsoever. He got up  
from his chair and walked towards Rain who was still on the floor. He sat down  
beside him and thought about what to do.  
"Were my instructions unclear?," he asked.  
"No, Dark Kat. No," Rain replied.  
"Yet he still lives," Dark Kat stated.  
"He's stronger than we realized," Rain said trying to make an excuse for  
himself. Even though he knew for sure Dark Kat wouldn't buy it.  
"You were chosen because you know how to kill," Dark Kat said looking  
at Rain. He stood up, he would excuse Rain *this* time. "Rain, this *will* never  
happen again."  
Rain stood up and bowed. "It will never happen again."  
Dark Kat dismissed him and walked back to his chair.  
******************************************************************  
Later on that morning around dawn, Reptile crept into Victoria's bedroom.   
He had made his decision on what to do now. He approached her bed quietly.   
"Victoria," he called to her in a whisper.   
Victoria's eye lids fluttered open and she looked at him. "What are you  
doing here?," she asked in a gasp.   
Reptile put a finger on her lips to shoosh her. "I saw what happened this  
morning. Victoria, I've turned traitor for you."  
  
To be continued...  
  



End file.
